Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny
Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny is a 2006 American comedy film, directed by Liam Lynch and features portrayals of Jack Black and Kyle Gass as Tenacious D. The fictional plot is about how the band formed and their quest to find the sacred, and secret, Pick of Destiny guitar pick. The film was released on November 22, 2006 and performed poorly at the box office. The soundtrack for the film was released as Tenacious D's second album The Pick of Destiny. Plot As a young man, JB (Jack Black) leaves his religious family and oppressive Midwestern town for Hollywood on a quest to form the world's most awesome rock band. There, he meets acoustic guitarist KG (Kyle Gass), who is performing on the street, and JB begins to worship him as a rock god because of his skills and attitude. KG feeds JB's fantasy by pretending to be famous with a self-named band called "The Kyle Gass Project" and exploits him to do work (such as cleaning his apartment and buying him weed) under the false promise that JB can audition for his fictitious band. After JB learns KG is actually unemployed and living off his parents, the two become equal, and KG apologizes to JB by giving him a brand-new guitar. They create their own band: Tenacious D, named for birthmarks found on their rears (JB has a birthmark which says: "Tenac" and KG has a mark which reads: "ious D"). Soon, JB and KG learn the deepest secret of rock: All the rock legends used the same guitar pick called the Pick of Destiny, which has supernatural powers. It was created by a dark wizard from a piece of Satan's tooth as a gift to a blacksmith who saved his life from the demon. The pick gives its holder unnatural abilities with stringed instruments. Infatuated by the prospect of becoming the next great rock star, JB immediately sets Tenacious D on a quest to steal the Pick of Destiny from a rock history museum. Along the way, the band briefly splits up when KG decides that sex comes first in "sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll" while JB wants to stick to the mission at hand. Eventually, JB and KG return together when they realize they need each other as best friends. The two manage to steal the Pick of Destiny due to incompetent security at the rock museum. Armed with this supernatural pick, they plan to use the winnings from a local bar's talent contest to pay their rent, but before they can go on stage, greed overcomes them and they fight over the pick, accidentally snapping it in half. After a pep-talk from the bar's owner, they decide they are good enough to go onto the contest without the pick, not knowing that the owner is Satan in human form, looking for his missing tooth piece. Returning outside (deciding they can both use half of the pick), they are confronted by Satan, who is "made whole" when he places the Pick of Destiny back on his broken tooth, giving him the ability to use his supernatural powers on Earth. He threatens to take Tenacious D to Hell with him. To save their lives, Tenacious D challenge Satan to a "rock-off", which he cannot deny as the "demon code" strictly forbids him from declining such a challenge. As the bargain goes, if Tenacious D wins, Satan must return to hell on his own and pay their rent. But if Satan wins, he gets to take KG back with him. Ultimately, they lose and Satan tries to shoot KG with a bolt of energy. JB jumps in the way and the bolt bounces off his guitar, blowing off a piece of Satan's horn. JB is able to send him back to Hell with a magical incantation, defeating him. (As explained earlier, should Satan become "incomplete", he can be banished from the Earth with said incantation.) JB and KG turn Satan's horn into the "Bong of Destiny" and the film closes with the two smoking from it as they write new songs. Cast * Jack Black * Kyle Gass * JR Reed as Lee * Ronnie James Dio * Paul F. Tompkins * Troy Gentile as Lil' JB * Ned Bellamy * Fred Armisen * Kirk Ward Release * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Standard DVD * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Best Buy Exclusive 2-DVD * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Standard DVD * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Alternative Cover DVD * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Standard DVD * Tenacious D - Kings of Rock Standard DVD * Tenacious D et Le Pic du Destin Standard DVD * Tenacious D: Dando La Nota Standard DVD * Tenacious D Dando La Nota Standard DVD Music Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Category:All Releases Category:All Visual Media